


Hack-It Haku

by whimsycreator



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid, Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wreck-It Ralph Fusion, Angst, Crossover, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, In fact I have never even seen Ralph Breaks the Internet, Loneliness, References to Depression, This totally disregards Ralph Breaks the Internet, Video Game AU, Western Name Order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycreator/pseuds/whimsycreator
Summary: Haku Yowane is an undesirable character in Project Diva Miracle at the arcade. She is gloomy, a failure, and a bad dancer. Players rarely pick her as their character of choice, and she never manages to make a permanent fan. On top of that, she is even ignored and shunned by all the other Vocaloid and Synth characters who live inside the game.Haku however, discovers that she has a bit of an odd skill that comes with being a buggy and badly-programmed character. She is able to hack games from the inside. She secretly hacks Project Diva to make herself the main character, but almost gets her own game shut down as a result.Feeling hopeless, Haku Yowane begins to game-hop to other games in the arcade to find where she truly belongs. Because of her ability to hack games, she becomes known as Hack-It Haku.Crossovers happen, and many Vocaloids, UTAUs, Wreck-It Ralph characters, video game characters, OCs, and even unrelated characters make appearances...This fanfiction has a somewhat quirky, magical, and whimsical feel, much like my Whimsica series of stories.This is a fanfic idea I’ve had since 2012. To keep the “authenticity” of my original idea, it totally disregards Ralph Breaks the Internet.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Hack-It Haku

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe it’s been 8 years since I had this idea, and I’ve only just started actually writing it.
> 
> I’m lazy and unmotivated, okay? Well... this idea has actually been really growing and developing, I’ve just considered it kind of difficult to write I guess, I don’t know.
> 
> Again, this fanfiction totally disregards Ralph Breaks the Internet. I haven’t even seen Ralph Breaks the Internet, actually. There are no Vocaloids in Ralph Breaks the Internet, so what’s the point? (Sarcasm...)
> 
> This fanfic was originally supposed to be rated G. I wanted it to be rated G, but my outline ended up getting weirdly psychological and having a dirty joke or two in it. So I had to change it to T. Oh no.
> 
> This fanfic’s first chapter was also partly originally written in 2012, heh. I tried to fix it up really nicely, but my writing style was horrible back then. So if you still detect some of that here, then...
> 
> Oh, also it starts off very modestly, I know...

Haku's Point of View

At the center of a busy shopping center near a beach boardwalk, was the lively arcade where I called home.

As usual for a Friday night, it was alive with yells of excitement, cheerful music, repetitive sound effects, dizzying graphics, flashing lights, all overlaying one another to form a colorful cacophony.

Kids on the hit Project Diva Miracle arcade machine were dancing, jumping, and tapping their feet away on the illuminated built-in dance-floor. The teal-haired diva, Miku Hatsune, was mimicking their every correct move on the colorful, high-res game screen in front of them. Every time the player danced correctly to the fast-paced music, Miku Hatsune, the 3D diva, would mimic the move with the kind of flawlessness and beauty that could be only pulled off by a digital model.

The song ended, and Miku gave the kid a score. 88.6 percent!

Wow! That young girl was a far better dancer than me...

“You are awesome!” Miku cheered in her chirpy voice. A crowd of around 6 other random non-playable characters in our world came out on the screen to cheer as well. Among them were Uta Utane, Momo Momone, Taya Soune, Iroha Nekomura, IA, and Gumi.

I never came out to cheer, even though I rarely danced, because Meiko once told me that I had a gloomy presence and could put the popularity of our game at risk if I ever came out to cheer.

The young girl waved goodbye to Miku and the other colorful characters with a smile, and trotted right back to the end of the line.

The next kid in line walked up to the sparkling arcade machine with excitement in his eyes. He was going to try out “handheld mode,” which meant he was going to play a rhythm game with buttons rather than dancing on the game’s dance floor.

Honestly, I totally felt that. As a shabby dancer myself, I would’ve totally done the same...

Now it was his turn to select one of 9 playable characters to dance with.

Ah... my favorite part of the game...

Well, that was sarcasm... Almost.

Ah, you see, even though I hated the despair that always came from being overlooked, I did, however, have a chance to get picked...

It only happened once in a blue moon though. And when it did happen, I would never, ever end up making a permanent fan.

You see, usually most kids would pick Miku Hatsune. And why not? She was the brightest star of course! She was pretty, fabulous, and loved by everyone! She was bubbly, charismatic, and lifted everyone’s spirits. If it wasn’t Miku that was selected, you bet it was probably either Luka, Rin, or Len instead.

Luka Megurine was a mature, suave lady with an elegant air and the aura of a professional model, or regal queen, even! 

Rin Kagamine was wild, energetic, and charming. She was basically just in a word, fun. Fun at parties, and still fun when there were no parties.

And Len Kagamine might’ve been a bit awkward, a bit of a dork, and very silly, but that’s what made him so irresistible to everyone! His heart and sense of humor were both gold.

And if it wasn’t any of those four, it had to have been either Kaito, Meiko, Teto, or even Neru, the grumpy girl who barely cared to dance.

Kaito Shion was a cheerful, happy man who was always thinking nice thoughts and loved cheering people up. He was crazy about sweets, especially ice cream. He had quite a few loyal fans as well.

Meiko Sakine was a confident, stylish woman who lived by her own rules. She also had a nurturing and caring side. She had her fair share of loyal fans.

Teto Kasane was hyper, cheerful, sweet, and always had a smile on her face. Even though she was clumsy and silly, she managed to spread good cheer. She had loyal fans who loved her optimistic energy.

Neru Akita was usually sarcastic, grumpy, and had an aloof attitude. This reflected in her dancing, which was never filled with too much joy or enthusiasm. Yet, even Neru had her loyal fans.

And then, last and least, there was me.

My name is Haku Yowane. A way to interpret it in English is “Speaking weak words.”

I am 22 years old, 5’8”, and a bit lanky. My hair is white and my eyes are red. I’m albino, so my skin is as pale as a ghost’s. People always say bluntly that I look awful.

I’m not very good at dancing. I’m even worse at singing. Especially while I danced. But people are usually laughing way too hard at my dancing to even notice my singing voice in the background, fortunately.

I was born out of a mistake. You see, one day, while the game was still in development, Miku glitched bad. The computer that we were being developed on got invaded with viruses. And Miku ended up catching that virus. Miku turned ghostly, negative, and started singing in a low, depressed tone. She started calling herself by the name, “Haku Yowane.”

Eventually, Miku did get cured of the virus and was restored back to her lively, bouncy self. But she left behind a code in the game called “Haku Yowane” that never quite got eliminated.

Right before our game was released, at the last minute, the “Haku Yowane” code was discovered, and it was too late to eliminate it. So the game developers decided to create me to fill in the empty slot.

I was meant to be a gloomy character who couldn’t dance well. And since I was created at the last minute, the quality of my production was not as good as the other characters.

Honestly, I was really never even meant to be in the game.

Yet, why do I have the ability to feel emotions?

“Okay... this is my first time playing.” I heard the kid say. “I wonder which character is good?”

I was the character at the end of the list. Usually, another character would end up catching someone’s eye before anyone even got to me. But then, a miracle happened. The kid scrolled past Miku!

Yes! That means I had a chance! A chance to get picked! That is, if he also scrolled past Luka. And Rin, and Len, and literally everyone else... and that’s not even factoring in the 1/9 probability that the character chosen would be me. (Which honestly was closer to 1 out of 9 billion, due to the appeal factor being skewed in everyone else’s favor. Even Neru was far more charming than me!)

“Hmm...” The kid brought his hand to his chin as he pressed the right arrow button once more.

Ah! It happened! He scrolled past Luka too! And Rin! And even Len!

Wow!

Okay, this was it. It was time to get ready. Time to put on my game face. He could potentially scroll far enough to see my profile. And when that happens, I need to give this kid the best first impression I could possibly give him.

I stood tall, confident, posed naturally, and heck... I even gave a bit of a smile.

“Kaito... Nah.” The kid skipped over Kaito too!

“Meiko? Eh.” He scrolled past Meiko!

“Teto? Hmm... Hey, let’s see all of them.”

Wow! Wow! My heart couldn’t stop pounding!

“Huh. Neru Akita? Hm... Should I go with her?”

NO! NO! PLEASE, NO!

“Hmm... Actually, I’ll see who’s at the end.” The kid decided.

YES!

He got to the last page and saw... me!

“Hm... Haku Yowane.” The kid said. He began to read my character’s description.

Oh no.

Oh please, no.

Not the description! The smile on my face began to fade. I began to slouch and lose my posture.

My character’s description always turns people away every single time my looks and gloomy aura already didn’t.

For years, I’ve tried sneaking into the character selection headquarters after hours and crossing my description out with a marker, blowing it up with explosives, and even hacking into the computer system to rewrite what it says. But I’ve had always been caught, every single time. Each time I was caught, I was sent to jail for two months.

Once you’re in jail, you can’t come out and participate in the game. It’s a horrible, joyless place. And nobody at the arcade really even noticed I was gone...

The sound of this child reading my character’s description out loud was enough to make me cower into a little ball of woe and despair.

“Haku Yowane is a complete and utter failure. She is a whiny loser, a gloomy crybaby, and a shabby dancer. Why would you ever want to pick someone like her?”

There was a pause. I heard loud silence. Loud, earsplitting, silence.

Then I heard the next words that came out of the kid’s mouth.

“That’s so sad...” He uttered.

...What?

“I don’t know. I think I kind of want to pick Haku.” He said.

What? Did this kid... actually feel sympathy for me? Actual pity?

“But why?” The kid behind him said. “Haku is the worst. Nobody likes her, and the game even says it. She sucks!”

Ouch. I felt another prick in my heart.

“I don’t know.” The kid said again. “Maybe Haku is actually like, a super boss dancer, and the game is saying that as a lie to keep us from discovering her!”

Hey. Maybe that’s it! Maybe if I danced well enough this time, everyone watching could see it, and believe his words!

I was ready. I was ready to dance so good, I would knock everyone’s socks off.

“Okay!” I said, after I was selected as a character. “Pick a song!”

“Hm, oh! What about this one?” He made his selection.

Age-Age Again.

The cheerful song started, and I began to dance as the kid pressed buttons in rhythm to the song. Hey, he was doing pretty good for a first-timer...

In fact, I was focusing so hard, I was forgetting to sing...

“Wait a minute, isn’t this song supposed to have vocals?” I heard the kid ask.

I shrieked internally. I had forgotten to sing! And at this point in the song, I couldn’t remember exactly what lyrics to start with and... Ah...

“Um... Age-Age-Age-Age Again!” I sang in my shabby voice. I managed to pick myself up... But this time I was concentrating so hard on singing the lyrics, that my dancing was becoming a bit unstable... ouch... AHH!

I tripped over my own toes and tumbled down!

“Oof!” I cried out inside, I got back up, and...

I tried continuing the dance, but my fall had thrown me off. I smiled awkwardly and spun, and did that one move, but... my lack of confidence and coordination was showing...

Suddenly, the game was paused.

The kid playing the game had a look of second-hand embarrassment on his face, and I heard everyone behind him laughing. At ME.

“Geez, that description was right!” He said, loudly. “Haku Yowane SUCKS!”

Suddenly, his finger was over the “Quit” button.

Please, no... don’t quit on me, please...

Ouch!

Woosh, I was suddenly whisked right off of the stage...

“Wait, NOOOO!”

Oof. I was suddenly right back in my little waiting room area in the character selection headquarters where I hung out on my own and waited for people to select me.

Sigh...

I was alone once again. With only my utter boredom, my overbearing shame, embarrassment, and pain...

It was 10 PM. The manager of the arcade gave a sudden announcement.

“Game Center is now closed. Everyone leave in a matter of minutes, wrap up your gameplays, thank you!”

Within minutes, the activity in the arcade fazed out. Eventually, all the lights on the ceiling were out. Only the lights of the games that stayed on at night illuminated the place with a soft technicolor glow.

When the lights went out and the coast became clear, us video game characters would come to life.

You may have realized at this point, but we have lives and feelings too.

We would interact with each other in the worlds of our games, step out of our games and gather in the central town, and meet and talk with one another. Some of us were friends, some of us just downright hated each other, but that's just an average community for you. Even though we're all composed up of pixels of varying resolution, we still had our hearts.

That night, the lively party hall in Sonare City of Project Diva Miracle was decorated with ribbons, lace, and colorful music-themed decorations all around. There was a huge three-decker cake, tons of snacks and drinks, loud and lively music, and even a big present exchange!

"Now, let's throw a party for our star dancer, MIKU HATSUNE!!" Kaito Shion, who was in charge of parties, sprang around the room and cheered.

Teto, our resident party animal, enthusiastically blew a noisemaker and cheered.

Now that everyone was all talking to each other inside the game, we were all speaking Japanese. Us playable characters could all speak English, but we mostly just used it to talk to the kids who played our game and to whoever else we communicated with in the town who only spoke English.

The non-playable characters mostly spoke only Japanese. A few of them could speak English though. A few of them also spoke either Spanish, Chinese, or Korean on top of Japanese.

"Oh, come on. All of us are superstars!” Miku modestly chirped. “Luka, Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko, Teto, and... yes, even you too, Neru. You're all my best friends in the whole world! No matter what, all of you are stars!"

“YAAAAAAY!” All of Miku’s friends gave a lively cheer, except Neru, who moodily flipped her hair.

I sighed heavily.

I was peeking in from another nearby room, and go figure, I was the only one whose name hadn't been said. I hadn’t even been invited to the party...

I was the outcast of the group. Oh, who am I kidding... I wasn’t even part of it! 

Every single day hurt for me.

I was a quiet, lonely girl who wanted to be friends with everyone. But all I could do was look from afar and wish I was a friend to all the others.

Of course, I had to watch the same thing again and again, all from afar. Their wonderful dance party, the colorful lights shining on their faces as they danced the night away and partied with cake, presents, and drinks, laughing and bonding... All without me.

"Nobody should be treated like me..." I thought gloomily. “Yet... I deserve it. I'm an utter failure in the game and that's why."

But even though my role was of a failure, I was friendly.

"But I don't DESERVE to deserve to be treated like this..."

Dancing with everyone looked really fun. I mean really, really dancing. I wanted to dance. I wanted to do it to make the kids happy and become a team with them. I wanted to cheer them on and see their smiles like all the others did.

"I don't deserve to deserve to deserve to be treated like this..." I thought again this time as a gush of tears ran down my cheek.

"Ah... Never mind...” I thought, wiping away the tears. “I do deserve it. I'm a crybaby! And crybabies who whine d-don't deserve anything..."

I've always been a weak nuisance, too immature and timid to do things on my own, yet every day, I had to manage, since I was nothing more than an outcast on the side.

I retreated back to my cozy little garage before anyone around had to catch me crying. Funny how “cozy” didn’t always mean “comfortable.”

Everyone else’s sleeping quarters were inside a nice, high-tech mansion, but me? I slept in a worn-out little garage that never got used by much anything else.

It was scorching hot in the summer, and now that it was approaching winter, I spent the nights shivering in agony. No wonder I am so sickly.

I dragged open the heavy sliding door and flipped on the single dim, yet strangely welcoming light which shone softly from above, in the middle of the ceiling.

I slid though and closed back the door, and approached my bed with soft worn-out lavender bed sheets. On the bed, my stuffed kitten Snowbell seemed to be eyeing me gently.

Even though she was only a stuffed toy, Snowbell was precious to me. I could hug her and talk to her. She would let me hug her and she would listen to everything I had to say. Sometimes, in order to get my mood up, I would even turn on some music and pretend to be dancing with Snowbell.

I took in shaky sighs as I collapsed onto my bed in exhaustion.

I promised myself not to sob, but it already seemed like it was too late. Tears were already streaming down my face.

I clutched my stuffed cat to my chest and cried out all my pain of being left out, being disliked, and being treated unfairly for something I couldn’t help.

After I had let it out, I dried my eyes and and face the best I could, pulled out my halfway filled diary, and started writing.

"I've been thinking.” I muttered to myself as I wrote, “I could try and try to actually become a desirable character. It would be a dream come true to finally have friends and smile with everyone. But if that isn't possible, I am going to leave this game and find a better spot in another where I would be appreciated...”

I paused for a moment, going over these thoughts.

Game-hopping, or moving out into the other games of the arcade, was extremely risky and forbidden. Would people even notice me anyway too, even after all that?

And which game would I belong in anyway?

I wasn't an athletic or sporty type, nor was I brave, so action and sport simulations were out of the question.

I wasn't cute enough to be in games like Sweets Basket or Sugar Rush.

And I was sure as heck NOT going to become a character in that new dating sim. (Really, what was it even doing in the arcade anyway?)

I began to talk to Snowbell.

"Snowbell, what should I do?"

As usual, the plush cat did not answer, yet it didn't feel like I was talking to nothing.

I felt that when I talked to Snowbell, everything I felt and said went somewhere. Somewhere where somebody, or something, whatever they might’ve been, were listening to me. Finding ways to help me. There was no pain in just believing....

"I don't like it here, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to like it anywhere. I'm ready to run away, but... which game would I even go to?"

Another flaw about my garage was that the heavy steel door was surprisingly very non-soundproof.

I didn't realize that. Not until I learned much later that Neru was listening in, and had heard what I said as she was walking by...

"What? Haku Yowane is thinking about... game-hopping!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that Uta Utane, Momo Momone, Taya Soune, Iroha Nekomura, IA, and Gumi are not characters who ever appear in the Project Diva series (aside from Gumi's cameos in Mirai,) but I wrote it so that in this weird fictional arcade game version, they do, but as unplayable background characters living in their world. I know they never will in real life, but hey... my fantasy world, my made-up rules... haha...


End file.
